The Last of the Remnants
The Last of the Remnants is the begining of Hope Robsons quest to find the mysterious mons ter named Jenova and eliminate her for if she lives then Nadine, Goddess of Destruction can make more Remnants, more of her children. But Hope is not the only one looking for her.... . Characters: *Hope Kevin Robson: A great grandson of Zeus, he goes on this quest to find Jenova and also to truly find himself *Aeris Strife: She is Hope's Girlfriend, she is worried that Hope may never come back so she follows him. *Kadaj Keith: The First Remnant and Hopes arch enemy. he sets out to stop Hope from killing Jenova, he also sets out to meet Jenova for he has twisted feelings and wants to hear her voice before he dies. *Nadine Safana La Muerte: The Goddess of Destruction, she orders Kadaj to go and stop Hope from killing Jenova for without Jenova, Nadine's forces would crumble. *The Other Remnants: A group of 2 other Remnants go with Kadaj, they're names are Loz and Riku, Loz is a master of hand to hand combat and has skin thick as a dragon, Riku is a master of technolodgy and is a whizz with a Sniper Rifle. *Jack: A mysterious boy who gives Hope directions, he seems to know Hope's father but Hope wonders what he means *Sarah: Sarah is a fair-sighted mortal Hope meets in a hotel, when the Remnants came and burned the hotel to the ground Sarah follows Hope on his quest. *Seth Sullivan: an unclaimed Roman demigod on the same quest as Hope. Joins up with him and helps Hope. Chapter 1: Hope POV I rode along the road somewhere off the course of Texas, long wide deserts surrounded me, Cactus's one by one appeared as my Modified-Harley Davidson passed them by. The sun caught my eyes as i drove on, I put on my sunglasses. I soon came to a bar in the middle of nowhere, the sign said "7th Heaven" but from what i saw about it it looked like hell. the tiles on the roof were crumbling, the cement on the walls had holes in them and the windows were barred with wooden planks. I parked my Harley Davidson and walked inside The inside was no eye catcher either, there were three tables one square, one circle and one a rectangle, the booth was at the far corner and there was a ring from a Arcade game in the corner. A Hells Pit. Above the booth was a flat screen TV and a news lady was reporting storms in New York. Of course i knew the real source of the storms. I walked over to the Barmen who was cleaning a mug "What can i get ya?" he asked in a Italian accent "Information" i said, producing a wad of cash out of my pocket. The Barmen eyed it and smiled "What ya wanta to know?" he said, taking the wad. I leaned over and whispered "Jenova, ever heard of the name" The barman gulped "Uh...uh sorry i don't speaka the english" i grabbed him by the collar "You spoke english just now when i gave you that, now tell me about Jenova!" "Ok ok, Mama mia.... A local Archioligist found a cave about 78 miles from here, found something weird inside, glowing crystals and strange illusions....he never came back, the Goverment went in and found the body....well i should say...skelelton" he looked like he wanted to vomit "And what else?" i asked "A.....a women...well i think it was a women, she glowed in a kind of grey aura and she had...parts taken out of her...the goverment took her away and marked a project and investigation on what she is and how she ended up on that....Project Jenova" "Where did they take her?" "I don't know... The Helicopters went west after that but thats all i know" he looked at me pleading me not to ask more "Thank you, you've earned that money, goodbye" I walked out of the bar. West huh...heh Chapter 2: Kadaj's POV I entered the throne room. Nadine sat in a throne made of mortal bones and wore a crown of thorns, she looked at me with distaste. I almost wanted to say "Ditto" but i knew if i did i'd be vaporized on the spot "Ah Kadaj, i've been waiting for you" she said in a soft tone that made my gut churn "Why have you called me back from the front lines, I was close to finding a break threw in the Gods plan but-" "Oh hush up about plans and startegys, your created to be an assasin like all your brothers and sisters" I muttered a swear under my breath "What do you want, my lady" i said, trying not to vomit on the words "Jenova" my palm started to get sweaty and my emotions churned.....mother...."What has happened?!" i asked with as much force in my voice as anything "It is not has happened, it is what will happen, the Gods have sent someone to go and kill her" "WHO!" "Hope" That name! I clenched my teeth at his name, the name of my sworn enemy. "Tell me where Jenova is and i will intercept Hope" "Jenova is in a Govermental Facility in the ruins of New Jersey, It is an experimental facilty to figure out how and what she is" "The Ruins? what happened?" "Heheheh...me" I strode out of the throne room and made for the garage. Normal people have normal garages, our garage is more like a barracks but for us Remnants. Loz and Riku were sitting on there Speed Bikes talking when they saw me and smiled "Roadtrip" Chapter 3: Aeris POv I stood absolutly still as Hope came out of the 7th Heaven, i kept my self hidden under my hood till he was off again on his Harley. I clipped my fingers and i felt myself shimmer and i became smoke. This would be weird but it was kinda nice, flying free in the wind but i followed Hope. I had a feeling before he left that i may never see him again and i...i just don't know what i'd do. I blended into the clouds as we passed mile after mile after mile. Finally Hope stopped at a nearby town where he booked a room at a hotel. I followed him inside and also booked a room but was sure not to let him see me, he would be very angry if he found out that i was following him. Not that it would matter, he can't hurt me if he wanted too. I lay in my bed and sighed, where was Hope going, i wondered if he had another girlfriend but that was unlikely (I would clobber him if he had another Girlfriend) I clipped my fingers and the floor became see threw, i saw Hope taking off his clothes and getting into the shower (I was as red as the holy cows of Apollo) Hope then got changed into a white sleeveless t-shirt that showed his muscles and some jeans. I guess he was heading to the restaurant in the Hotel. Chapter 4: Hope's POV I walked down the check in desk and took a seat in the food booth, i ordered a taco. While i was eating i had a lot of time to think, what i was gonna do when i get to that Goverment base, if i just go storming in i could kill lots of people but i may be the only way to get to Jenova. Suddenly i caught the eye of the Check-In lady, she was about 18 with long red hair and freckles, when our eyes met she blushed. I shrugged the gaze off, i hated this face of mine, where ever i go in camp i can't help but being rushed by girls from the Aphrodiate, Apollo, Hermes and even Nyx cabin, I once went into the mall and came out with my spiky hair rustled and my shirt ripped to pieces because girls swarmed around me like i was some celebrity, sometimes i just wished i had one, just one, flaw about me, anything like that my teeth were uneven or i had to big eyes, something that would make me like everyone else. But no, i was born with perfect blond hair, eyes, nose, teeth, arms, legs even my tan was perfect. I took a sip out of my coffee and got up when i sudenly saw a person in a trench coat with silver hair Silver hair.....no!. My hand darted to my pocket and i drew my swiss army knife, i flicked up the knife and suddenly it transformed into a celestial bronze dagger. The Check-In girl screamed as if she saw the dagger....oh no not a fair sighted mortal. The trench coat dude pulled off his coat to show a leather black jump suit and a Souba at his hip. Kadaj Keith smirked at me. Chapter 5: Kadaj POV I drew my Souba, its two parrel blades gleaming in the light. I lunged at Hope and thrust my blade at his chest but Hope knocked the blade away and kicked me into a dining table. I pulled the table off me and saw Hope running up the stairs I pressed a button on my wrist device then ran after Hope. He darted around corridor after corridor, i guess he was heading to his room. I flicked my blade then suddenly i was on the other side of the wall, a big hole behind me. Hope skidded to a stop, i was blocking his room "This is where it ends my old enemy!" I was about to throw a ball of energy at him when suddenly a girl about 18 ca me out with a great broadsword in her hand "Hope, catch!" she threw the broadsword and when it touched Hope's hand it transformed into a very technical blade. The blades came off the sword and became a short sword. "A fusion sword?...." Hope then thrust his sword forward and our blades met, showering sparks everywhere. This was gonna be harder then i thought... Chapter 6: Hope POV I shot blow after blow at Kadaj but he just kept dodging or blocking I finally decided i couldn't win this battle... i needed to escape. I slid one of the blades into my hand and scraped the blade on the wall, sending showers of sparks into Kadaj's eyes. I slid my Fusion Sword onto my back and ran down the corridor I would have made it if i had not bumped into the Check-In girl. "YOU!!" She grabbed me and i guess wanted to strangle me but i grabbed her and jumped out the window, dodging Kadaj's blast of Purple fire. I broke the fall and the Check-In girl was uncoinscious on top of me. I pulled her onto my motorcycle and drove away. Kadaj was behind me i thought.﻿ Chapter 7: Aeris POV I hid myself in the room Kadaj was wrecking the place, i guess he didn't want any witnesses. I grabbed my rucksack and snuck out of the window where i stole a Motorcycle from one of those Motorcycle gangs that were staying here. I got a golden bag out of my pocket and threw gold dust on the road and it formed a line A GPS from the gods. I followed the golden line, it looked like it was heading west towards the ocean Hope was going to get a boat to somewhere....but where? Then it hit me...west...New Jeresy, Hope was heading to New Jersey. Lucky for me i knew a faster way, i would get there before him...i would take the Love Express. Chapter 8: Hope POV I was in hell. Kadaj had brought in some friends, more Remnants and they both had guns! and worse i had a whining Mortal with me and she was screaming or sqeezing me too tight. I pressed a button on my Harley Davidson and it shot bronze spikes out of the exasuste pipe but they flew past the Remnants no problem, Celestial Bronze won't work on the Remnants... i needed a new plan Saddly i had no time, Kadaj had shot my fuel gage on my Harley and the thing erupted in fire "GO!!" I pushed the girl off and at that moment the Harley exploded and i blacked out Chapter 8: Seth POV I walked along the road, my rucksack lugging against my back along with my sword, I looked around only to see a barren desert ahead of me, i guess i had a long journey ahead. I sighed, great my first time out of Camp Jupiter and i spend it walking in a desert, i don't even know if i'm anywhere close to Jenova's whereabouts. Suddenly i smelt something Smoke Like from a fire, i dropped my bag and ran to the source of the smoke only to find the remains of some kind of motorbike. I clicked my fingers and my hand was illuminated in a bright light, i ran my hand along the smoking metal and suddenly a blue line illuminated the air, pointing west I grabbed my rucksack "Jenova can wait, i better find who ever this was, they may be hurt" I ran after the blue line. It took me a thy minutes but the line ended but no sign of anyone....execpt a piece of torn fabric. Thats when i senced it, i drew my sword just in time to block a blow. A guy with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and a giant technical broadsword jumped out of no where and slashed at me. Right away i knew he was a greek demigod, i saw the orange t-shirt under his jacket. I pushed forward and he went flying in the other direction, he did a backflip and landed on his feet, his feet sending out dust clouds as he skidded to a halt "Sorcerer...." he muttered, i smirked, a greek was Camp Jupiter's enemy, my enemy. The Blonde Dude charged at me, he was really fast and i almost didn't dodge his next attack but i managed to jump out of the way then lunge, my blade pointed at his hip. Suddenly there was a flash of sparks that blinded me for a second and when i could see again i saw my sword crossed with another, smaller one and i relized that sword had came off the Blonde Dude's broadsword. Ok this was gonna get more tricky, i pulled back my blade and did a wide swipe at his leg, suddenly both of his legs disappeared into the air, he had stabbed his two swords into the ground and used his body weight to lift himself up into the air and swing him, he put out both his feet which smacked me stright in the chest, making me lose my balance and i fell to the ground, the blonde dude on top of me, his hand on my shirt collar and another sword in his hand. Crap, he got me, i needed to think fast before i had a brain full of steel. I twirled my fingers and suddenly a aura of blue surroned me and knocked the Greek off. I then grabbed my sword, channeled as much energy as i could spare into it and hefted down execution style. When i opened my eyes the greek was gone Heh, most likely disintergrated by the blade, these are the times when i loved being a sorcerer and a Roman. Suddenly i felt a jeering pain in the back of my head and then i was on the ground, tried to look up but all i saw was a fist then i was on the ground again. I spat out a clump of blood and saw the Greek looking over me. He smirked "Guess it proves that you romans only rely on your magic, never want to go head to head with a greek cause you know we'll beat you" he said, i grunted and jumped to my feet "Bring it on you brainless greek!" I threw a punch and it caught him in the cheek, leaving a bruise but he smiled "That all you got!" Suddenly he twirled around, jumped in the air and kicked me and sent me flying off the ground. Ok i did not expect that, i got back to my feet and charged at him again. We traded blow after blow, each one of us hitting each other with kicks, punches, head butts and head locks till we both were tired. finally it hit me, this is what he wanted, to tire me out so he coud finish it, well no thank you, I channeled as much energy into my fist then charged at him, i would have hit him if he hadn't moved my hand away, punch me in the gut, lift me into the air and throw me on the ground, all in that second. I groaned then finally i gave up, i was knocked out, it was over. Chapter 9: Hope POV I looked down at the uncoinscious Roman, i grabbed hold of my broadsword and lifted over my head, ready to chop this roman in half. But in that second i hesitated, i looked down at the roman and sighed, what was i becoming? I would kill this guy in cold blood, i mean i did start the fight, what was wrong with me? I sheathed my broadsword and lifted the Roman over my shoulder "You can come out now" i said and suddenly out of the sand came the Check-In girl at the hotel, she spit out sand "Was that really necessary, burying me alive?" "It was necessary to hide you, this guy may have been a remnant" "But he's not, he's a Roman Demigod" "How do you know?" "You said so during the fight" I nodded "We'll take him with us, come on there's a gas station nearby" And we started off again. Chapter 9: Kadaj POV﻿ Loz kicked the wreckage of Hope's Harley in anger "He's still alive after that explosion!" Riku was sitting on his motercycle, smoking a cigrette, not a care in the world and his sniper rifle hung over his shoulder "So what, the tracks lead to that gas station we passed, we just get there first, surprise him and kill him" "He'll be on his guard" i said, holding the pommel of my chuba "We won't be able to defeat him if he knows that we're also after Jenova, i say we follow him and let him lead us to mother" Riku and Loz nodded in agreement and got on there motercycles. So Hope, i thought, what's your plan? Category:Long Story Category:Luke 12346 Category:The Godslingers (OC Club)